


I'm So Sorry

by DrivingMilesPerHour



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Break ups and regrets, Character Death, Dark Ending, F/F, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrivingMilesPerHour/pseuds/DrivingMilesPerHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami wished that she should've seen the signs coming, but it was too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm So Sorry

"So we're done?"  
"I guess we are, yeah."

You decided to break up with the Avatar. You decided to live your life without the woman you loved more than anything in this world. She's always busy, she's always away. And whenever she's home, she would just sleep the whole night, or train thoughout the day. She was hardly home, and she slept rarely in your bedroom, she would rather spend the night with Naga and sleep on the couch.

You didn't know what to do, You didn't understand what went wrong. Was it you? Or did she just fall out of love with you? 

The spark that once shone so bright was now nothing but a dull heartache you felt whenever she ignored you. You missed the warm hugs and the soft careless kisses. You missed the morning cuddles and the late night talks. 

You Asked her what went wrong but everytime you did all she gave you was a shrug and a "nothing." Who wouldn't get fed up with that? You rationalized. 

So, today all the pain finally ended. All the what if's were answered. She didn't love you anymore, as simple as that. 

You walked back to Future Industries tower, you wanted to scream but you kept yourself composed, because Asami Sato would never show her weaknesses in front of everyone. The lift opened, taking you back to reality, your office had been the only place that witnessed a lot about your pain and suffering. You kept on ignoring that small voice coming from the depth of your soul, screaming the avatar's name. 

You clenched your chest, you bent down and braced yourself as you grasped the edge of your table to keep yourself from falling. You clenched your jaw, gritted your teeth and shut your eyes close. 

You felt your heart break, why did they even call it a heartbreak anyway? When every little bone in your body felt like crumbling, when every muscle pained, when every inch of your skin felt bruised and chapped, when your stomach felt like it's going to throw itself up, when your eyes get so puffy from crying out loud until your tear ducts get so juiced out. When your teeth hurt like hell from clenching your jaws as you cry, when your head felt like it's going to pop up like an atomic bomb with all the hundreds and thousands of thoughts that's flooding your mind. Yet all these lexicons summed it all up in a ten-letter word involving only a single organ! The heart isn't only the body part that mourns over lost love. You'd rather call it a soulbreak or a near death experience because you're so wounded that you'd rather die with all the hurt. 

Heartbreak is an encapsulation of misery, loneliness, pain, hurt, agony, sorrow, desolation, despair, anguish, torture, suffering, grief, and all forms of physical pain one could ever hold up.  
You stopped your self from breaking down as you heard a knock on the door.

"Asami? It's Mako, may come in?"  
"Please leave me alone, Mako."  
"Okay.. But if you need anything, I'm here. We're here for you."

You heard Mako's foot step fading, he didn't push you. Such a friend, you thought, though the two of you didn't work so well as a couple before, you still loved him, as a friend. 

ONE YEAR LATER..

You didn't know what's holding you up, because you're sure that by now with the state you're in, you should probably be lying on the floor, or worse, passed out. But thanks to the brothers, Bolin and Mako, they kept you on your feet, standing. 

It's been an hour, or was it five hours? You lost track actually, just staring at the person inside the coffin. Surrounded by flowers, on her favorite southern water tribe blue dress. Though it's obvious that her blood circulations had stopped hours ago, her cheeks still seemed blushing when you stared at her. Her lips were still pink and so alive, her blue eyes were still vibrant and you could still see the free-spirited person she was before your hand close her opened eyes when she took her last breath. 

Her entire body was pale, her hands were rough and dry, she grew skinny, and her once perfectly sculpted muscles that always aroused you when she made love to you had grown wasted and languid.

To feel sorry for yourself was underrated, you felt culpable for not seeing the signs. All you thought was how she ignored you, you didn't see that she's in pain, you thought that she didn't value you, you didn't see that she was just hiding something she didn't want you to worry about, you thought that she lost interest in you, you didn't see that something inside her was slowly rotting her, you thought that she fell out of love with you but you didn't see that because of the affection, admiration, love she had for you, how she cherished you, how she would give everything for you, how she would give you your freedom just to save you from the burden she would give you if you knew that the poison she thought was already out of her body would slowly kill her, and actually killed her, she let you go and dealt with the pain all by herself. 

She didn't want to hurt you, so she she said yes when you broke up with her. The woman you loved more than anything in this world, had loved you back more than you ever knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo? How's that?!


End file.
